Paralell destiny
by Sylveryggdrasil
Summary: Es un chico de lo más misterioso. Naruto está decidido a conocerlo. Pero, qué encontrará? Qué pasará cuando aquel de quien decidió hacerse amigo intente matarlo?


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la serie Naruto y sus derivados no me pertenecen! Además, este Fic no tiene intenciones de lucro.

Un encuentro accidental. Un enlace por causas distintas que unen la vida de varios jóvenes; especialmente de dos: uno, optimista y energético. El otro, serio y frío. ¿Podrán superar sus diferencias para poder salvarse mutuamente?

**Preludio: Un encuentro fortuito**

I

La aldea Konoha se encuentra a unos ocho kilómetros de la capital, y era un pueblo tranquilo rodeado de las montañas y de un bosque que lo separaban de lo más hosco y ruidoso de la civilización. Allí vivían varios chicos con metas y sueños, y cuyo objetivo era buenamente superarse. Entre ellos se encontraba un cierto muchacho rubio de ojos de un azul brillante que parecía tener energía y determinación hasta para regalar. No había nadie en el pueblo que no lo conociera. Asimismo, tenía muchos amigos con los cuales compartía experiencias y competía por ver quién sacaba las mejores notas. Ese muchacho era Naruto Uzumaki.

Cuando por fin, tanto él como sus amigos se graduaron de la secundaria, Naruto y varios de los chicos de su edad se enlistaron en la Preparatoria de la Capital, para expandir sus horizontes en algo que ya se había hecho costumbre cuando había comenzado como un simple juego.

-¡Bien!-exclamó Naruto al ver su boleta de aceptación, mientras daba saltos de alegría-. ¡Yaju!

Abajo, sus padres sólo se sobresaltaron al escuchar el repentino grito de triunfo de Naruto, quien bajó casi corriendo las escaleras para darles las buenas nuevas. Iría a la mejor preparatoria en la ciudad con una beca completa.

-¡Felicidades!-le dijo su madre, componiendo una sonrisa mientras se cepillaba el largo cabello castaño.

-Bueno, era de esperarse-apuntó su padre sosteniendo el periódico-. Si no hubiese entrado este año, no hubiera zanjado hasta que lo hiciera. Naruto no sabe lo que es rendirse.

-Mira quién lo dice-replicó el aludido quitándole a su padre el periódico que se supone estaba leyendo-. Tú mismo me enseñaste. Ahora tengo que buscarme un piso, así que tendrás que leer después.

Y, enfrascándose en la búsqueda de un piso apropiado, Naruto comenzaba su vida nueva, así como algunos otros chicos, no sólo de Konoha.

II

En otra parte, en lo más oscuro de la ciudad, se celebraba un consejo de suma importancia y seriedad. El Clan Uchiha, afamado por ser el dueño del bajo mundo de la ciudad, sombra del gobierno, se dedicaba a tratar una situación en extremo delicada.

-¡No tenemos más que atacar y destruir a aquellos que se atrevieron a afrentarnos de manera tan vil!-exclamaba uno dando un rotundo golpe en la mesa con la palma de su mano. Era uno de los jóvenes, y por lo tanto, carente de sensatez.

-Si hacemos eso-lo miró Madara, el líder del Clan, con toda calma-, nuestras acciones se verán descubiertas. Aún no sabemos con quien tratamos…

-¡Eso es lo de menos!-arguyó el mismo que había hablado primero. En sus ojos se veía la ira-. Lo descubriremos…

-Como decía-lo interrumpió con calma autoritaria el líder-, no sabemos quiénes son los enemigos, y hasta que no lo descubramos-hizo énfasis en esto último-, no podemos precipitar nuestras acciones.

-¿Qué ha decidido?-se dirigió al líder una mujer de mirada fría y habla gélida.

-Necesitamos un espía-se limitó a responder Madara.

-En ese caso, yo soy el mejor para ello-se ensalzó Fugaku, el mejor espía que tenía el Clan.

Madara negó con la cabeza.

-Sería insensato enviar al mejor de nosotros a investigar. Como dije anteriormente, no sabemos con quién nos estamos enfrentando, y por lo tanto, no sabemos de lo que son capaces. Siempre hay que pensar en las peores posibilidades, y supongamos ahora que ya tienen una lista de todos y cada uno de nosotros y de nuestras habilidades. Sería un suicidio el que fueras, Fugaku, si ese fuera el caso.

-Pero de eso no estamos seguros-habló Itachi con toda calma, el hijo mayor de Fugaku.

-Quizá-concedió el líder-. Pero piensen todos en lo largo que es el brazo de nuestro contrincante si fue capaz de robar documento tan importante. Nuestro deber es recuperarlo, pero no a costa de las vidas del Clan.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que sugiere?-continuó Fugaku seriamente.

-Que se envíe a investigar a alguien que no está hecho para ello, pero que tiene todo lo necesario para rastrear a sus presas-concluyó Madara-. Alguien a quien ellos no consideren una amenaza inmediata. Un nuevo.

Se escuchó un sonido sordo cuando Itachi se levantó bruscamente de su asiento. Todos lo miraron.

-Parece ser que Itachi ya sabe a quién me refiero-dijo Madara con toda tranquilidad-. Sasuke Uchiha es el mejor dotado para ésta empresa. Un cazador experimentado, capaz de rastrear a su víctima por más que ésta se esconda y oculte su rastro, cualidad que Sasuke ya ha demostrado en más de una ocasión. Sólo queda preguntar al aludido, ¿aceptas la misión, Sasuke?

Todos se volvieron a mirar al más joven de los Uchiha, un muchacho de piel pálida y rostro estoico inamovible enmarcado con negros cabellos. El aludido guardó silencio unos momentos, hasta que, sin mirar a su interlocutor y manteniendo sus negros ojos en la nada aparente, dijo:

-¿Podré matar durante la misión?

-Conoces las reglas-respondió Madara-. Sólo debes matar cuando se te ordena. Eres un cazador, no sirves para otra cosa.

-Entonces la rechazo-declinó rotundamente y con descaro el chico-. Soy un cazador, no un sabueso que se contenta en rastrear un papel y traerlo hasta aquí meneando la cola, esperando una vana recompensa. Busque a alguien más.

Todos lo miraron con los ojos como platos, pero sin descomponer mucho más sus rostros sin expresión. Nadie se había atrevido antes a hablarle así al líder del Clan, y menos a rechazar una misión encomendada por el mismo. Sin embargo, Madara no se ofendió. Era de esperarse. La naturaleza de Sasuke era Matar, tenía esa extraña necesidad, y era el mejor cuando debía deshacerse de alguien en el mayor de los silencios. Y sin embargo, Madara sabía que el hecho de ser un cazador no le hacía del todo un depredador, aunque a Sasuke le gustara pensar que era así. Y en realidad, Madara tenía otra cosa en mente dentro de ésta misión. Y eso era demostrarle a Sasuke que no era un depredador.

-Sin embargo-dijo en voz alta el líder del Clan-, podrás matar a aquel que ha robado el documento. Claro-agregó con una sonrisa desafiante-, si tienes el ánimo para hacerlo cuando todo esto acabe.

Como si hubiese sido objeto de la peor de las ofensas, Sasuke se volvió a mirar al líder del Clan con ojos echando chispas de ira. Así que las miradas de ambos se enfrentaron en silencio por un rato que nadie se atrevió a interrumpir.

-Entonces acepto-respondió Sasuke en tono desafiante-. Y traeré de vuelta ése estúpido papel que quieres, cubierto de sangre.

-En realidad-apuntó Madara-, preferiría que no se manchara.

Y de nuevo ofendido y enfadado, Sasuke se levantó de su silla sin esperar el cierre de la junta ni el permiso de su líder, y tras esto el muchacho se retiró.

-Comenzaré ahora el rastreo, si no te importa-dijo por último, antes de salir de la estancia. Y cuando hubo salido, pensó-: (_Y aunque te importara_).

III

Naruto se encontraba enfrascado en la búsqueda de libros que podrían ser importantes en su nueva vida, cuando una mano amiga le cayó en el hombro. Naruto se volvió. El chico que lo había interpelado tenía unas extrañas marcas color púrpura en las mejillas, ojos salvajes y largos dientes caninos. Su nombre era Kiba Inuzuka, un chico que había sido siempre amigo de Naruto, y el principal contrincante de éste. Kiba siempre iba acompañado de Akamaru, un perro que había sido pequeño en un tiempo, pero que ahora era tan grande que haría que Kiba tuviese problemas para encontrar un piso, porque Kiba había entrado también a la preparatoria de la capital, la misma a la que había aplicado Naruto. Bien, podrían seguir compitiendo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Naruto? ¿No me digas que ya estás pensando en tomarme la delantera?

-¿Qué dices?-contestó Naruto con una sonrisa pícara-. Siempre he estado por delante de ti. No tengo porqué adelantarte.

-Sigue hablando hasta que yo saque mejores notas que tú-rió Kiba-. Bueno, ya que te encontré, ¿por qué no vamos a festejar el comienzo de una nueva competencia?

IV

Un par de días después, Naruto y Kiba se encontraban despidiéndose de sus amigos y familiares, listos para salir de la aldea y comenzar una nueva vida. Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero no era nada comparado con las expectativas que tenían: ¿qué clase de personas conocerían? ¿Cómo serían los profesores? ¿Qué aprenderían? Y lo más importante de todo: ¿Qué sería de ellos?

V

Dejando un fajo grande de papeles sobre la mesa con gesto descuidado, Sasuke Uchiha se dirigió hacia su líder.

-He encontrado a mi víctima-dijo escuetamente-. Está de catedrático en la Universidad de esta ciudad. También da clases en la Preparatoria de la Capital. Parece ser que sus movimientos en la Universidad son completamente inofensivos. No se queda ahí por mucho más tiempo del necesario para sus clases, pues sólo es un maestro sustituto. En la preparatoria, por otro lado, es maestro de planta y goza de una predilección especial por parte del director de la misma, y por tanto sus movimientos en ese instituto no se ven para nada limitados. De hecho, hay señales de movimientos sospechosos, pues acostumbra deambular por lugares que no le corresponden como profesor a horas que no corresponden más que al velador. Así que creo que si tiene el documento, lo ha de tener escondido en ese lugar. Allí puede vigilarlo y tenerlo cerca para amenazar al gobierno sin que se sospeche de un espacio público y sin levantar sospecha. Y si la llegara a levantar, el gobierno no podría hacer nada, porque el terreno es autónomo. Creo que es el lugar perfecto para esconder algo que puede crear la guerra entre naciones.

-Eso dificulta las cosas, para ti-dijo el líder-, aunque las hace más interesantes para mí. ¿Sabes dónde está el documento?

Como si eso no le importara, Sasuke no respondió. La indirecta fue captada por Madara enseguida.

-Supongo que no tenemos otra opción que meterte a estudiar allí hasta que sepas con certeza dónde está el documento-dijo como descuidadamente.

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido. Podía investigar el paradero del documento sin necesidad de meterse a una estúpida escuela llena de tontos de vidas simples que de nada le serviría. Iba a negarse, pero Madara se le adelantó.

-Si un profesor desaparece, como suelen hacerlo tus víctimas, se alzará un gran revuelo. Además, tendrás que vigilarlo de cerca por un tiempo para asegurarnos que no haga mal uso del documento. Por otro lado, es muy probable que el documento esté escondido en algún lugar de la escuela, y debes saber que estando dentro es más fácil registrarla sin levantar sospechas. Incluso es posible que tenga aliados allí, y si los tiene, supongo que también podemos prescindir de ellos- y dicho esto, miró con precaución a su interlocutor para observar su reacción.

Ante la mención de más víctimas, Sasuke dudó. Quizá no fuera tan malo ir a la preparatoria como hubiera sido si no hubiera nacido en el seno de la familia Uchiha. Miró a Madara para descubrir una posible trampa, pero no vio nada. Madara era así, experto en no mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones y capaz de inducir a los demás a hacer lo que se le antojaba por medio de palabras bien escogidas.

-Comenzaré con los trámites-dijo escuetamente-. Si hay problemas, tú te encargarás de ellos. Y también del dinero.

-Se me había olvidado que mientras estés dentro de esta investigación, es conveniente que no vuelvas aquí-dijo Madara. Sasuke ya se había dado la vuelta, y aunque se detuvo, no se volvió-. Te daremos una dirección falsa y tendrás que encontrar también un piso.

-Necesitaré más presupuesto, entonces-lo retó el joven Uchiha.

-Te daremos tanto como desees-respondió Madara, solícito.

Sasuke no dijo más y salió del lugar.

VI

¡Por fin! Naruto y Kiba (quienes habían decidido rentar un piso juntos, encontrando uno en especial bastante bueno y a un precio razonable), por fin habían terminado de desempacar y de acomodar. Y ya era tiempo, porque al día siguiente comenzaban las clases. Aunque eso no detuvo que hablaran emocionados hasta muy tarde. Hablaban de lo que vivirían, de sus planes para el futuro, de cómo serían los profesores, sus nuevos compañeros y las chicas.

-Estoy seguro que, en cuanto me vean, las chicas caerán sobre mí-decía Kiba dándose aires.

-Sí, claro-decía Naruto entre risas-. ¡Pero para echarte!

Ambos se hundieron en grande s carcajadas, hasta perder el aliento. Una vez que ya no pudieron reír más, quedaron tendidos en el suelo completamente en silencio.

-Oye, Naruto-murmuró Kiba después de un rato-, ¿qué clase de chicas te gustan? Sé todo sobre ti, salvo eso. Cuando hablamos del tema, soy yo el que termina diciéndolo todo.

-Mmmm-Naruto reflexionó en la pregunta de su amigo-. En realidad no había pensado jamás en ello, y debo admitir que ése es el único aspecto en mi vida en el que aún estoy confuso. ¿Qué se siente, Kiba? Saber lo que buscas, quiero decir.

-Se tiene una certidumbre-respondió su amigo-. Sabes que no me gustan las dudas.

-Ni a mí-aseguró el rubio-. Pero no me imagino a la mujer perfecta. Supongo que deberá ser bonita, pero no tan tímida como te gustan a ti. Creo que me gustaría un poco más temperamental. Sería aburrido si no.

-Bueno-Kiba se levantó de un salto-, ya habrá mucho tiempo para eso. Ahora levántate de ahí y vete a la cama, que si no, aparte de desvelado, llegarás resfriado a la escuela en tu primer día. Y no creas que tendré consideración. No. La escuela comienza dentro de un rato, y la competencia también.

VII

Ciertamente Kiba tenía razón. Ambos llegaron desvelados y con unas ojeras tamaño mundo. Claro que eso no impidió que Kiba divisara a una chica, que también parecía de primero, que pasaba frente a la entrada enrejada de la escuela. Era una chica de extraños ojos blancos, cabello algo largo y azulado, un azul como de media noche, y con pinta de ser bastante tímida. "Tal y como me gustan" murmuró Kiba a Naruto antes de ir tras ella y comenzar a "socializar".

Naruto suspiró. Sólo en eso Kiba le llevaba ventaja. Naruto en realidad era algo torpe, y más cuando se trataba de mujeres. El rubio miró cómo su amigo se las ingeniaba para hablar con ella (_Sí que es tímida_), pensó Naruto cuando vio cómo se sonrojaba y cómo reaccionaba con modestia y algo de vergüenza a lo que fuera que le estaba diciendo su amigo. Esa extraña habilidad era una de las cosas de las que Naruto carecía, y para ser sinceros, Naruto envidiaba eso de Kiba.

-¡Vaya amigo!-suspiró.

Ahora que Kiba había decidido que su nueva amiguita era más entretenida que Naruto, este último se volvió y caminó en dirección a la reja de maetal que separaba el mundo mundano de la escuela. Fue entonces que Naruto sintió los estragos de la desvelada de la noche anterior: comenzaba a ganarle el sueño. Ciertamente, Naruto no se había dado cuenta del cansancio que sentía gracias a la compañia de Kiba (quien era capaz de hablar hasta la eternidad, si lo dejaban), pero ahora que su amigo lo había abandonado, Naruto comenzó a pensar que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de lucidez antes de caer dormido.

Dando un bostezo magistral, Naruto cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar ese contacto.

Fue sólo un segundo. El cuerpo con el que chocó era fuerte y macizo, y Naruto se vio obligado a dar un pequeño traspié hacia atrás.

-¡Lo siento mucho!-se disculpó Naruto sin pensarlo (después de todo, había sido su culpa).

-Apártate-le respondió una voz profunda y extrañamente seductora, pero con un deje de desdén que molestó a Naruto más que ninguna otra cosa.

Naruto se volvió molesto hacia la persona con la que había chocado, con la intención de decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero al verlo, las palabras murieron en sus labios. El chico era alto, de una piel pálida, ojos oscuros y fríos, su cabello también era negro y brillante, y tenía un cuerpo envidiable. Naruto no pudo decir nada.

El otro lo miró con desdén.

-Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, apártate-dijo el otro escuetamente, y sin esperar respuesta, siguió su camino.

Unos segundos más tarde, el embrujo se rompió y Naruto cayó en la cuenta de que había conocido a alguien sumamente desagradable. Sin importarle que estuviera a la vista de todos, hizo un berrinche.

-¡Argh!-bramó tirándose de los rubios cabellos-. ¡Pero qué tío más desagradable! ¿Cómo puede hablarme a mí, Naruto Uzumaki, de esa manera?

En medio de su berrinche, una mano cayó sobre su hombro. Naruto, al volverse, se encontró cara a cara con Kiba, quien lo miraba seriamente.

-Naruto, ¿qué mosca te picó? Tú estás haciendo circo y los demás se están preguntando el personaje que estás imitando.

Naruto se volvió para mirar a todos los estudiantes presentes, quienes se encontraban murmurando y parecían recelosos, como si estuvieran observando a un loco potencialmente peligroso. Naruto sintió que la sangre le subía a las mejillas en un torrente incontenible. Kiba le rodeó los hombros con un brazo de forma amistosa.

-Ya, vamos-dijo-. Has logrado llamar la atención de todo mundo con esa pequeña actuación. Ahora que has logrado que todos los alumnos pensaran que eres extraño, vamos a clase para que se lo muestres también a los maestros.

Naruto estaba tan avergonzado que no atendió a la burla de su amigo, y si la hubiera escuchado, no le hubiera ayudado mucho.

Bueno, así comienza mi segundo Fic, que no se cómo va a terminar. Sinceramente tengo tantas ideas agolpadas en la cabeza que no sabía cual atender primero, y claro que el tiempo tampoco me ha ayudado mucho. Bueno, esperemos que este Fic siga los pasos del anterior y que también sea bien recibido. Al igual que el anterior, éste llevará algo de suspenso, así que no creo que sea tampoco apto para cardiacos!

Se aceptan Reviews! Por favor!


End file.
